Freedom
by CrackYourRein911
Summary: Kaleigh is dieing. But with 3 years left to live freely, there isn't much she's ready to give up just yet. Can the boy next door show her there's more life still to live? Is Paul to late to change her stubborn and confused mind? Is Kaleigh patient enough to waste her short time on a town's hothead? PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

Freedom : Prologue

_"Just give it to me straight doc..." She smirked, inwardly crying in one sense of her body, but laughing in the other. Just like her favourite TV Show Characters, Kaleigh Redden O'Hara wasn't one to beat around the bush. She needed to know exactly what she was up against._

_"Kaleigh, your condition continues to get progressively worse. At this rate, you've got only a matter of time, until your body begins to succumb to your illness." he sighed regretfully as Red took a deap breath and nodded her head. She knew life wasn't forever. And she had gained from the best of living in her own secluded world, but if she only had a little time left, she might as well enjoy it. "From there you'll have to be hospitalized until we can find a more permenent cure." he pressed lightly, the worry deep within his beautiful golden eyes._

_They had moved to the little reserve off of Forks, Washington to be closer to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. One of the best doctors in the state at this point. Not that they couldn't afford the monthly flights down to see him, but people were beginning to ask questions, and that wasn't what Kaleigh needed. "How much time doc?" she asked boldly as Dr. Cullen froze and turned his gaze away from his terminally sick patient._

_"How. Much. Time...?" she demanded again. Tension in the room stifilling as she could practically see the driver choking on the thick air._

_"I'll give you three years Miss O'Hara. Perhaps more, but unlikely." he sighed, shuffling his papers into a pile and stacking them neatly in the corner of his desk as they lay perfectly inline with one another._

_"Three years until what Cullen? Until I die? Or until you can tell me whether I've got a shot at beating this thing."_

_"I'm afriad even the strongest will fall Kaleigh. But it is up to us whether we chose to get back up again."_

_"Just tell me Dr. Cullen. If I've only three years to live, then I've only got two and a half to enjoy it... your cutting into my bucket list time..."_

_"You have three years until your body fails and we must hospitalize you. Until the sickness completely takes over and your body can no longer sustain a stable living routine." he stated with an indifferent face, but his eyes betraying how helpless he felt. "I'm so sorry. Kaleigh. Would you like me there when you tell your parents?" he asked as Kaleigh had to laugh minutely. Tell her parents, as if they'd care._

_"No doc... I think you've done enough. I think I'd perscribe to you a little alone time with your family. And a little Smirnoff vodka. Raspberry, mixed with a little blue gatorade... should do the trick just fine." she grinned, taking his offered, cold hand with a sigh and nodding towards the petrified driver as he just stared at her in awe._

_He was new, it was hard to explain._

_"Miss O'Hara. Are you implying an underage drinking event you have partaken in?" Dr. Cullen asked, shock along with a little amusement flooding through his ice cold, dead veins as her tickling laugh echoed through the room. Had it not been for the La Push Wolf treaty, Carlisle would have saved this girl already. But she was an innocent. He could not put his family in danger for a patient. Humans die, it is what naturally happens to all people._

_"'Course not Doc... You worry to much." she grinned and pulled back the blue hospital curtain. Cringing at the wave of the sterile clean scent that burned the inside of her nose as she rubbed at the bruse forming on her arm from the countless needles._

_"Let's saddle up Tyson. I'm a craving some Micky D's..."_

_"Miss O'Hara, I'd advise you towards a more healthy choice..."_

_"Hey, Doc... I'm dieing. No use starting to eat healthy now."_

* * *

this is my 'serious' fanfiction... let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom  
_Chapter Two_

_"How was the hospital?"_

"It was fine mom."

"_... Well?"_

"They gave me three years."

"_That's good."_

_"_Mom... it's THREE YEARS!"

"_Yeah, well that's better then we thought isn't it honey?"_

"I guess..."

"_Besides, that's still time for nationals, even Olympics if your team can pull their bootstraps up fast enough."_

_"_That's not really the point here mom..." I sighed, shutting the phone as the high pitched voice ended with a snap. Karen O'Hara wasn't actually that bad, except for the fact she was thousands of miles away... and currently focussed on everything but her own family. Not that she was to blame though, ever since she had married for the fourth time, everything seemed to matter more, pull her from her own home. It would have been fine if Shawn and I didn't know exactly what it was she was up to when she went on her little 'business' trips. But I guess it was acceptable, because he did the same thing to her. They just kept me happy so I'd keep my mouth shut.

That way, people wouldn't doubt the fact we had a picture perfect family. That way... people still had something to be jelous about rather then just the money, just the reputation, just the names that created the biggest illusion of all.

Because that's all they were. Names... stupid, pointless, meaningless names that proved to be nothing be covers. Covers that both my mom and step dad hid behind, covers that they would always hide behind.

"Is this good mam?" Tyson asked from the front seat as I pulled out the small little earbuds and stretched out in the back seat. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy him driving me around, but I definitely issed my own freedom.

"I think I'll drive myself from now thanks Ty..."

"You don't like riding with me Miss O'Hara?" Ty smiled lightly as he turned in his seat to face me. Tyson was more a friend and father then my past four dads had been, and THAT was saying something. He was my wing man, but he wasn't gay... so our scoping skills differred a little bit, but it was still fun, and effective.

"I think my GTO needs some TLC..." I grinned as he nodded his head and waved goodbye as I stepped out of the back seat in the car. If there was one thing in this world I truely appretiated and loved other then chocolate, it was definitely the late sixties, early seventies era of muscle cars. From Chevelle's to GTO's, and that beauty of a Dodge Dart Swinger that sat in our shop... it was my only love in this world.

"Have fun at school Miss Kaleigh."

"Shut up Ty, don't you have a dog to walk or something?" I smirked as he laughed and waved as the black car pulled out of the school parking lot. Leaving me standing there alone to face an entire school of strangers and prying eyes. Desperate for a new face to tear apart, looking for another story to tell, or another scene to play out before them.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't THAT dramatic, but it might as well be. It wasn't as if it looked like this little reserve got new kids everyday. I mean, maybe once every ten years... as far as I know everyone in this place could be cousins, or brothers and sisters. Not that there was anything wrong with that though. I stayed with a friend once who had twenty three counsins in the same school as her. Not including her second counsins twice removed.

Walking through the main enterance, I couldn't help but regret my valiant decision to skip breakfast this morning as my stomach flipped at the sight of new faces showing up through the school. Pulling the apple from my gym bag, I smirked as I passed the sign pointing me to the main office. What ever happened to having the office right by the front doors? Has that trend died out too?

Stopping outside the front door of the office, I took one last bite from my apple as the satisfying crunch echoed throughout the empty halls as I threw the apple from three feet away to the open trash can. Counting on my accurate skills to guide me through it.

Sadly... they failed.

With a sigh, I stepped forwards and picked up the juicy core, wincing as it stuck to my fingers as I managed to finally get it into the bin before turning back to the office with a grin. Here we go. All 5'8 of me stepping into the office as instinctively my eyes wondered down towards my ripped jeans, new gym bag, and sports jacket. A common outfit that crowded seven eigths of my closet, but I didn't care. I wasn't here to impress these people.

Besides, if things went like normal... I'd be out of here in a minimum of a year. Less then that if our coach could get around to booking the right flights. I mean, I don't know the record for booking and cancelling flights, but I'm pretty sure she beat it. She was as blind as a bat and her hearing was even worse. But she certainly was one hell of a coach.

"Can I help you Miss?" an elder lady asked from behind the reception desk with a smile as she stared at me from behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses. She seemed nice. A unique set of character lines surrounding her ice blue eyes as she laughed for a moment, breaking me from a confusing trance. "Over whelming isn't it?" she asked with a smile as I sighed and nodded my head.

"I'm Kaleigh Redden O'Hara, the new student." I smirked as she grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically. Like one of those mini bobble heads, and as I watched the excitement dance across her eyes, I began to realize my like for this lovely elder women was dropping faster and faster then anticipated.

"Ah yes. We've been expecting you for some time now Miss O'Hara..." she smiled, humming softly as she worked on pulling out files of red, yellow and white papers from file cabinets hidden behind the cover of her oak desk. "The other students will be excited to know they have a new classmate joining them." Nope, not liking her much... she was nice, too nice...

"Oh I'm sure..." I sighed, knowing all to well how 'excited' teenagers got when a new kid arrived. I'm just glad those 'swirly' days are over. My hair would be done for.

"It says here that you have a rare con-"

"I'd rather not dicuss it. I'm sure you've got all the emergancy numbers and procedures, and you've got nothing to worry about because that's just a precaution. I'm completely fine. Anyways, I don't like talking about it away from the place where they deal with that daily. I don't want to be a freak here anymore then I already am." I laughed, brushing it off as easy and laughable. But it looked like she new just as well as I did it definitely wasn't a laughing matter.

"Well we'll have to have your parents come in and have a sit down with the principal here. We can't risk anything now can we?" she smiled warmly as I nodded my head and took the papers from her waiting hand, all but flying out of the office as I fought tooth and nail against the door before falling 'not so graciously' into the main hallway where students we suddenly starting to form.

Everything seemed okay so far... - !

"HEY! THERE ARE PEOPLE WALKING HERE!" I yelled out as a seven foot Behemoth ran full tilt into my back, sending me flying forwards into the metal trashcan.

Now, I was pretty tall. And I had played for several nationally ranked Championship teams, so I knew how to hold my own. But when someone was able to knock me over and not say anything. Something was wrong... And I wasn't exactly a quiet person.

"What's your problem?" he demanded as I turned on my heel to chew him a new one before I actually saw him. Because damn... he was fine.

But that didn't mean he was getting off easy. "Are you blind? Or do you just crash into everyone on purpose?"

"What if I do?"

"Well then your some kind of stupid."

"Why don't you go the hell back to wherever you came from?"

"I wish I could."

"Then LEAVE!"

"Mr. Lahote are you terrorrizing students in the hallways _again_?" a faculty member smirked as the building with feet glared at the staff member.

"Watch where you're going next time..." I glared hard, taking off down the hall as I could hear the footsteps following close behind me as I suddenly whipped around again. I was SO not in the mood for these damn small town folk. I was about ready to tear this punk a new one if they so much as look at me funny. I just want to get to P.E!

"Wow, first day and you already spit on the King of La Push..."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Seth, Seth Clearwater."

"What can I do for you Seth?"

"You just did it."

"Well your welcome. I take cash tips, but cheque's will be accepted too."

"I like you..."

"Well that makes one..."

* * *

okay, so i admit, not my best work... but it's like i said, a working progress... let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Freedom

"How do you like it here so far?" Tyson asked with a smile as he walked in the kitchen of the new house. A cup of black coffee in his one hand, and a paper in the other.

"It's rainy, small and has no soccer feild." I smirked as he pulled out a chair, scraping the white tile as he sat down across from me. A knowing look on his handsome face, his eyes glowing in an understandable knowledge. "This place sucks and you know it."

"It may keep you alive for a couple more years though... the doctor called last night. Thinks he may know a cure, but you have to take it within the next year, and there's only a fifty two percent chance it will work..." he stared at me as I shoveled the apple cinnimon oatmeal into my mouth. Suddenly very interested in the peices of apple that littered the bowl. Avoiding his eye contact, something I had gotten very good at over the years.

"And the other forty eight?" I asked with a sigh, knowing the answer, but figuring I'd give him the benefit of the doubt to line me up for a save anyways.

"Death I'm afraid..." and he's outta here!

"Well that's not very reasurring..." I smirked. "I think I'd rather take my chances and just enjoy the next three years I have left."

"You sure kid? There's still a lot of life left-"

"In fifty-two percent? Thank you Tyson, but I think I will take my chances and try and live out my last years of freedom. But nice try. I commend you on the effort." I sighed unhappily, his news seemingly start to put a damper on my somewhat normal day.

"You take your medication?" he asked... reminding me of a little mosquito that just doesn't give up.

"Yes mother..." I smirked, suddenly very angered at the fact I had used that term. Considering it wasn't exactly accurate. I hadn't seen my mother face to face in years. She was travelling the world, playing pour widowed wife... mother of a dieing daughter. Nice isn't it? I know... I would feel bad for her too.

"I'm only looking out for you kid."

"Yeah, considering everyone else that's suppose to is either dead, or too ashamed to look at me." I sighed. Tyson had been my closest companion, and parent like figure ever since I could remember. I swear after receiving orders from my mother he must have thought about quitting literally millions of times, and yet everytime... he walks right out of the bedroom and drives the same car. Every day, every year...

"You know that's not true K..." he sighed, shaking his head as I got up to rise my bowl and throw it in the dishwasher.

"You know that's a lie Tyson." I sing songed back as he cringed. "It's fine buddy, I've come to terms with it a long time ago. You don't have to try and make it better. You're the closest think to family I've got other then that old dragon... you don't have to lie to me too." I grinned slightly as he dropped his paper and looked me in the eye. His ice blue eyes peircing right through me as I smirked and stuck my tongue out very attractively towards him if I do say so myself.

"God Damn kid you're to mature for even me." he laughed back, his gaze breaking as I smiled. Good ole' Tyson...

"Yeah well it's not that hard Grampa... now what say you saddle up that iron steed and take thy to the beach-ith... huh?" I grinned, silently hoping he would forget allllllll about the doctors orders and let me wash away this terrible week in the freezing waters of La Push Washington.

"Go change..."

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short! But it's just a filler for the next chapter! I had to add it in somewhere!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Freedom  
_Chapter Four_

The wind was cool and brisk. And as I laid on the grainy sand with a thick pair of sunglasses on my face, desperetly trying to tan my tall thin body, I could have sworn on my mother's life I would kill those asses down the beach screaming and yelling and cheering as they had a scrimaging soccer game. Doing everything but killing eachother in the sand as the girls off to their left laughed and smiled. At what I was completely oblivious too, but apparently it was just great.

Damn them... all happy and carefree. Like they have time to waist, because I guess they didn't exactly have to worry about the kind of stuff I had to worry about. "Hey! You're that new kid from school right?" someone yelled from behind me as what I previously remembered as Seth Clearwater came running up behind me weilding a black and white soccer ball.

"Uh... no... no I'm not. Don't know who you're talking about. Sorry." I offered, staring at the ball tucked under his arm. I was a soccer player, contrary to popular disbeleif. One of the best in the state right now. I was inline to play for the national team in the Olympics until I got sick. I was suppose to be one of the best until they refused to let me play. Couldn't afford to train a player that might not make it to see the Olympics I guess... and miraculously, the team had even found a card to give to me that said that too.

"Oh yes you are." he grinned. Damn him, always so happy. Why doesn't be go watch a puppy get run over by a SUV or something and leave me alone? "Here, come on, I want to introduce you to everyone!" he chirped happily as I remained seated.

"I'd rather stay here." I smirked as his smile fell. Normally, I would feel bad, give in and follow him to meet all his little friends and then make him happy. After that, I'd throw out a cocky and unsophisticated line and take off... probably dissapear off the face of the earth. But I wasn't the old me, so I settled for planting my butt down in the sand, and refusing to move. I didn't have to keep them happy... I was dieing... if anything they should be trying to keep me happy! And to do that, they would have to deliver me five different kinds of icecream, then dissapear forever.

"Come on it will be fun! They'll love you!" he smiled again and pulled harder on my arm. Any stronger, and he would successfully dislocate my right shoulder. And how the hell would I explain that to Tyson? I'd be locked up and spoonfed until I died if I got hurt here too. Mind you it wouldn't last long I guess.

"Hey little rebel! You pull any harder on my arm and you'll pull it off! I said no, I don't want to go okay?" I called back as he dropped my arm quickly and looked back to the group of his friends and girlfriends as suddenly, all their eyes were trained on the two of us. "My God you're like a mosquito!" I spat under my breath with a sigh, unexpectedly, not enjoying my beach day as much as I was before.

"Look kid, you're nice... probably the nicest person I've met since moving to this hellhole. And I'll probably regret this later, but I didn't come here to make friends. So make like a bug and buzz off. Just leave me the hell alone okay?" I yelled, instantly feeling guilty for what I said, but not caring anyway. It was true, I really didn't come here to make friends.

Before his friends could come over and pumbel me to death, I grabbed my things off the sand and walking towards the car, I glared at Tyson as he stifled a laugh and I dove into the front seat.

"Making friends again Red?" Tyson laughed as I glared at him.

"Just get me the hell out of here." I sighed as Ty grinned and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Good news... we're going to meet the neighbours tonight." Ty smiled as I took a deep breath and shook my head. Like hell I was going to go play buddy-buddy to these people. I didn't want anything to do with them. "The Lahote Family..." he smiled as I cringed and stared at him open mouthed.

"What did you say?"

"Lahote..."

"Oh Jesus Tyson! The only family in town..."

"What do you want me to do?" he demanded back as he pulled down our street and pulled up along side the house in the drive way.

"Cancel..."

"Yeah right."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised..."

"Never stopped you before."

"Ouch..."

"You asked for it..."

"Didn't think you'd actually go there."

"I'm a rebel Grampa, don't think I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

Freedom  
_Chapter Three_

"I'm not going Tyson, you can screw that." I smirked as he glared at me while preparing something like a salad... gay fag, preparing a salad to take to a cook out. Everyone knows you're suppose to bring alchohaul. It was like the regal bearing of life. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ knew that. It was like one of the Ten Commandments. Thou shalt not bring salad to a cook out, always alchohaul. I don't know how someone could mess that up so badly.

"Kaleigh... you're not missing this, so you can forget it now. You're going to that barbeque, because I have to, and so do you." he smirked as I sighed and jumped off the kitchen stool. Sometimes Tyson, despite his good intentions, was really good at pissing people off. Namely me, but I guess it didn't bother him that much considering he was still going to make me go.

Getting ready to run upstairs and lock the bedroom door until it was time to try and force myself to stand up again. "Oh... by the way. Salad to a BBQ? Total fag move Ty..." ha... take that you cruel instigator... take that.

"Go get changed Kaleigh." he sighed as I smirked. I could be dieing right now while I listen in silence. And he might not even know.

"I thought mom hired you to keep me happy. And I will not be happy at the Lahotes." ha... now he can't beat me on that one.

"Your mom hired me to take care of you. Not to give into your every wish. Sorry baby doll but that's not how it works around here." he smirked with a chuckle... now he was REALLY starting to piss me off.

"Well you're still not doing a very good job, because I'm still not happy." I sighed.

"You know you play the part of a spoiled little brat perfectly sometimes."

"I'm dieing Tyson... I don't have to be the perfect little kid anymore."

"You never were to start with... besides, how long are you going to rely on that for a valid excuse?" Ty asked with a laugh as I smirked.

This would shut him up, "'til I'm dead." I grinned as exactly as planned, he shut right up and wentt back to making his little gay salad. Ha... even people that had spent most of ten years with me, still couldn't understand the pun sometimes. But let's face it... I knew it was going to happen, they knew it was going to happen. Hell I was just happy I had the chance to live now. And I mean, at least if I died soon, I wouldn't have to worry about the end of the world. So that was a pretty good upside.

I wouldn't have to worry about getting old, or fat, or the drama of trying to find the 'right man'... or paying for a wedding. I didn't have to worry about looking ugly at my funeral... nothing.

I was pretty pleased with how this could turn out in the end.

Maybe not entirely...

Alright... maybe not at all.

* * *

review? ;D


End file.
